Bijuu Nin
by Dravenbunny
Summary: Cross over AU fic. Splinter has had enough with seeing the three demon containers lives get ruined, and does something about it. Yaoi references.
1. Chapter 1

The Bijuu Nin

Disclaimer I do not own the characters that have appeared in this story. By the way I gave Sasuke his own demon Raiju. It is a lightning tiger.

Chapter one - Cared for

Gaara cried. He couldn't take it anymore, he had jumped from the tallest building in his village and the sand saved him again. He didn't want to live, he was a monster. The children ran away from him, the adults looked mean at him, everyone yelled at him, and finally his caregiver tried to kill him. The sand had just finished the mark on his head, the kanji for love. Gaara didn't feel loved though, he felt alone, and unwanted.  
That was when the shadow fell on him. He looked up into the smiling face, but it wasn't...

"Kaze-sama!," the ANBU ran in, "Kaze-sama"  
"What?!," the Kazekage bellowed as he stood up behind his desk, "Did he succeed"  
"We.. we don't know Kazekage," the gaurd answered, "The one you sent to kill Gaara is dead, but Gaara is missing"  
The Kazekage's eyes widened in fear, as the realization of what was said sank into his head.

Naruto sniffed and rubbed his nose. He didn't weep loudly, but he still cried. His bruises were healing, again. He sighed, as tears ran down his cheek, as he sat on the swing. He had been beaten again, by villagers, this time they were stopped by ANBU. This meant that he didn't have to go to the hospital. His mind was so clowded with thoughts, that he never noticed the shadows, one big and one small. That was until he felt a hand lightly touched his shoulder. He looked over at the hand and noticed...

Sasuke shuddered, he noticed the hole in his shirt as he woke up. He quaked in fear as he looked around and saw all the dead. It was then he heard the whispers in his head, felt the static in the air. The whispers were telling him, that he had to get stronger. To get revenge, he'd need help. That was when the static in the air changed, and he looked up at a grouping of shadows, and saw the tail...

"Hokage-sama!," Iruka ran in.  
Sarutobi stood up behind his desk quickly, "What is it Iruka?! I am"  
"Naruto is gone!," Iruka said interrupting him, "As is Sasuke, and the whole clan of Uchiha is dead! We saw Itachi leave the village earlier, we assume it was him"  
Sarutobi's eyes widened in fear.

It wasn't until a week later that both villages received word about their missing.  
A letter to each village was brought to their respective Kages.  
It read, 'Kage, I have your lost. Do not fear for them, they are not harmed. Not anymore than what your villages have done to them. I have been watching for sometime now. I am very displeased at how you have treated what should have been held dear. Do not worry I am not planning on using the power that your lost presents. It is not my way. Your lost are now mine, they came with me willingly. They will still receive training and schooling, but they will also receive the care and attention that you have not shown them'  
The one for the leaf village read differently.  
Added onto it was, 'Hokage, I know you tried your best with Naruto. I do not discredit you that, but he needs more than what you can provide. Sasuke, he is also going to need more help than you can provide, left to himself, I am sure his heart would grow cold. I plan to make sure that does not happen'  
Both letters were simply signed 'Nezumi'.

Gaara blinked as he stared out of the cave, over the valley. Night had long since fallen, but he was not tired. The demon raccoon dog in him, made sure of that. He looked over at the rat creature that came up to him. It stood barely above four feet, but the wisdom in the eyes demanded respect and attention.  
"Can't sleep little one?," the rat asked.  
"Never been able to sleep," Gaara replied, "Splinter-sama"  
Splinter held up his hand, "Just Splinter or sensei, please"  
Gaara nodded then asked, "Splinter, why did you choose us"  
The rat sat down beside the boy, looking out over the same valley.  
"You needed help," the rat said simply. He then sighed, "I made a promise, when I was able to make promises that is, to help those when I could. Your villages did not hold you precious like they should have. Myself, I had four sons I adopted and trained before. Then found my lover, and upon his death by another's hand, he did the only thing he could to protect me. He sent me back here, and gave me a younger life"  
Gaara nodded to himself, as he listeaned. He then perked up and looked back at Splinter.  
"What's a lover?," he asked innocently.  
Splinter simply chuckled, "In due time Gaara. I will explain, in due time"  
They sat quietly for a while, before Gaara suddenly clutched his head.  
"Is he talking again?," Splinter asked.  
"Yes," Gaara whimpered, "He keeps saying to kill"  
The rat noticed the sand around Gaara, becoming agitated.  
"Have you asked why?," Splinter inquired.  
Gaara looked at him for a second, then seemed to zone out for a second. He sat there for a good minute, before he smiled.  
"Shukaku, doesn't have a real answer," he said laughing, "So I told him to shut up, until he has a real answer"  
Splinter smiled and nodded once. "Good," the rat said, "but since you can't sleep, there is something you can do"  
Gaara looked at the rat, watching as Splinter picked up a stone and drew a triangle, a box, and a circle in the dirt.  
"I want you to make these shapes with your sand Gaara," the rat looked to the youth, who looked confused at first then noded, "Now don't try to force it to bend to your will. It must do this willingly. The more you are able to do this, the stronger your ability with the sand will be." Gaara looked confused again. Splinter chuckled as he continued. "Think of it like this. The sand is part of you. Like your heart. When you get scared it beats faster, but you can control that beating even when you are scared, by breathing slow, by staying still. It's not easy, but it can be done"  
Gaara smiled and exclaimed, "Like holding your breath! The more you practice, the longer you can hold it"  
Splinter nodded seeing the child understanding.  
"Now," the rat continued to explain, "The reason I am giving this for you to do also, is because unlike you, I do need to sleep. If you get lonely or bored, or tired, just come over to where we are sleeping"  
"You trust me alone," Gaara said surprised, "while you are sleeping"  
"Yes," Splinter said smiling, "I trust you, your our guard also"  
Gaara smiled big and hugged the rat tightly, who just smiled softly and hugged the youth back gently. He didn't let go, as he felt the sand creep up his arms, as it soon stopped.  
'Interesting,' the rat thought, 'it only responds to what it feels might be a threat, until that is no longer a threat anymore'  
Gaara soon let go, still smiling, even as he turned to look at his sand. He seemed to be thinking, even as the rat ruffled his hair, then got up and went deeper in the cave to sleep.

Sasuke gasped, as he sat bolt upright, the darkness around him scared him. He gasped again as he felt a hand touch him, and felt something move through him into that hand.  
"Ouch," the voice said, "Sasuke, you awake"  
"Who-who," Sasuke asked in a quivering voice. Then whispers started up and he looked around, "Who's there"  
"It's Splinter," the voice said, "Light ball jutsu"  
Everything began to be bathed in a blue glow, that eminated from a small globe about three feet in the air. Sasuke gasped for a second, when he saw the rat, then calmed down. He then started to look around, as the whispers started.  
"What are you looking for Sasuke?," Splinter asked.  
"The other voices," Sasuke said whispering.  
"What are they saying?," the rat asked, keeping calm and patient, even as Sasuke's breathing started to quicken.  
"Revenge, must get revenge," the boy said, quivering, "He killed them! Itachi, he killed them"  
Splinter moved over to Sasuke, and hugged the boy gently to him, feeling the hot tears starting.  
"Shhhhh, it's ok," Splinter said as he stroked a hand over the boy's hair, "Ask the voices to be patient for now. You will get revenge in due time. Now you must grow, and become stronger, so you can defeat what almost destroyed you"  
Sasuke nodded, still crying as he held onto the rat's robe.  
"When things seem strange to me, or if I become to frustrated I sing," Splinter said, "It helps calm strong emotions, like sorrow, rage, and the pain that those emotions can cause. Maybe it can help you to. Would you like to learn"  
Sasuke nodded, as he sat up and sniffed. He rubbed his sleeve under his nose, as he watched the rat sit up more.  
"Ate mo naku samayotte ita," Splinter started to sing in a rough gravely voice, "Tegakari mo naku sagashi tsuzuketa"  
Sasuke kept listeaning to the voice, not noticing the voices already starting to quiet.  
Splinter smiled as he kept singing, "Anata ga kureta omoide o. Kokoro o iyasu uta ni shite"  
Sasuke smiled back as he kept listeaning, the voices getting quieter, as the rat continued, "Yakusoku mo suru koto mo naku. Kawasu kotoba mo kimetari mo sezu"  
Sasuke felt his eyelids begin to droop, but started to fight a little to keep them open.  
Splinter helped the youth lay down, covering him up with a blanket as he continued, "Dakishime soshite tashikameta. Hibi wa nido to kaeranuKioku no naka no te o furu anata wa"  
Sasuke smiled as his eyes fully closed, the voices silent. The only voice he heard was that of his new sensei, as the singing continued, "Watashi no na o yobu koto ga dekiru noAfureru sono namida o. Kagayaku yuuki ni kaete. Inochi wa tsuzuku. Yoru o koe"  
Sasuke's breathing evened out, as his body relaxed, the words soothing him, "Utagau koto no nai ashita e to tsuzukuTobu tori no mukou no sora e. Ikutsu no kioku azuketa darou. Hakanai kibou mo yume mo"  
Splinter notices that Sasuke's face had gone slack, but he continued to sing, "Todokanu basho ni wasureteMeguriau no wa guuzen to ieru no. Wakareru toki ga kanarazu kuru no niKieyuku unmei demo"  
The rat slowly slide back into his bedroll, giving a brief glance to the entrance where Gaara was. The youth there watching and smiling at him, "Kimi ga ikite iru kagiri," The rat continued as he smiled back, "Inochi wa tsuzuku Eien ni"  
Maybe this was something the rat could have them all learn, "Sono chikara no kagiri doko made moWatashi ga shinou tomo"  
Maybe it was something from him and Steven that he could pass on, "Kimi ga ikite iru kagiri," that would have made his fox happy, "Inochi wa tsuzuku," something precious he could give to his new students, "Eien ni Sono chikara no kagiri doko made mo tsuzuku"  
With those thoughts, Splinter drifted back to sleep.

Naruto was the first of the three up the next day. He stretched and yawned, before looking about the dreary cave. He used to smile all the time, even when the villagers were mean to him. He looked over and saw Gaara up, staring intently at half finished shapes infront of him. He turned and saw Sasuke asleep. He sighed to himself, as he looked to his feet.  
"What is wrong Naruto"  
Naruto gasped as he looked into the eyes of his new sensei.  
"N-nothing sensei," the youth said, then tried to smile, only to find he couldn't.  
He then swallowed and looked down at his feet again.  
"Naruto?," Splinter asked as he sat up.  
"Dead last," Naruto said simply, "That's all I ever am"  
"Who said that?," the rat asked.  
"Everyone," the youth said.  
"Have I?," Splinter asked, "Has Gaara? Has Sasuke"  
"No," the youth sighed, "but now I understand why everyone else did, and it's not my fault. I didn't ask for this"  
"That's right you didn't," Splinter said agreeing, "Gaara, didn't ask for Shukaku, or his mother to die. He didn't ask for his father to try to kill him, or his village to hate him. Sasuke, didn't ask for Raiju, or his mother to die. He didn't ask for his brother to slaughter the rest of his family, or try to kill him. I didn't ask for my love to die, or to be sent back here. And most importantly Naruto, you didn't ask for your father to die, or for Kyuubi. You didn't ask to be left alone, and for the brunt of almost all the adults from your village. But that doesn't make you dead last. Nor does it maked things better. The only person who can make things better is you"  
"How?," Naruto asked as he looked up at the rat, "How when everyone has turned their back on me"  
"I haven't," Splinter said as he moved to sit beside Naruto, draping an arm over the youth, "but what you can do is show Gaara and Sasuke the kindness you never got. Show other people that kindness also, show them your determination to not let things break you, that you can keep smiling despite the pain. And the way you find that smile, is knowing that people like me care about you"  
Naruto gasped and looked up at Splinter, looking in the rat's eyes for any hint of a lie. When he saw none, he broke down and cried, hugging the rat. Splinter smiled as he hugged the youth back, then noticed a second set of arms hugging him. He looked and saw Gaara hugging his left side, the red haired kid also hugging Naruto. That was when Sasuke, came from the other side and hugged the rat and Naruto also. Splinter smiled as he hugged all three of his new students. He felt his eyes tear up, and felt as though a small piece of his heart that had been empty fill.  
"I love you," the rat said calmly, "my sons."

The song that Splinter sang is here Please forgive me if I got the period placement wrong

Also to note, in my story Itachi did try to kill Sasuke.

You will also find out another couple surprises as more chapters arise. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bijuu Nin - Chapter 2 Starting

(Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this fic)

Naruto concentrated hard. He could feel everything around him, the air the flowed into his lungs, everything was calm.  
THWACK  
"Ow," Naruto said as he rubbed his head, and took off his blindfold. He blinked and looked into the smiling face of Splinter.  
"See," Splinter said still smiling, "you were not focused enough." He stood up, looking at all of his students, who were all rubbing their heads. "None of you were"  
"How will we know when we are?," Gaara asked.  
"I'll tell you," Splinter said chuckling.  
"What is important about this sensei?," Sasuke asked.  
"The purpose is to tune yourself to your enviroment," the rat started to explain, "when you are intune with your enviroment, you are more aware. You can see and feel your opponent's movement. No matter their speed, their strength, or their agility. Then, you'll be able to counteract that, and you will be stronger, faster, and more agile"  
All three boys nodded at this. They had been on the road a month, and were today near a river. The water rushing by, the tent put up behind them. They were going to rest here for the next few days, then travel into the village.  
"Now, I want you to start again," Splinter said with a smile.  
The three boys nodded, putting their blindfolds back into place. Splinter checked to make sure each boy could not see, before moving back into the tent. Once there, he opened a blank scroll, and began writing...

"And that is all we know," Sarutobi finished his explaination to the council.  
"Very well Hokage-sama," one of the members said before rising and leaving the room.  
Kakshi was standing outside the door, holding a scroll, watching the council members leave. He then entered, looking at the weary head of the leaf village.  
"I take it," Kakashi started to say, "that they were discussing about the two missing boys"  
"Sasuke in particular," the old man said, as he leaned back in his chair, "they seem to care more about him, as he is... or rather was part of a clan"  
Kakashi shook his head, "No matter that Naruto is the son of the fourth"  
"All because of Kyuubi," Sarutobi said, "poor boy." He then noticed the scroll that the ninja was carrying. "Is that"  
"Yes," Kakshi answered the unasked question, handing the rat the scroll, "Seems he wants to keep us updated"  
Sarutobi looked down at the sealed scroll, the wax marking showing the kanji for 'Nezumi'.

Kages. Your missing are fine. They are adjusting to travel well, I will explain to you now that I have three boys total. I am sure you have kept news about these missing boys to your respective villages, and shinobi. The reason I give you this information is that I know of your alliance with one another. I have Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke with me. They do know I am writing to you. They also understand why I have taken them from their villages. They do not feel they have been kidnapped. I know you are looking for me, and them. They ask that if you do find them and myself, that you do not harm me. I ask nothing of the sort for myself, I only ask you do not harm them. I should say, do not hamr them anymore than they have been harmed. Again the reason I have taken Gaara is that his village is terrified of him, and there were assins sent to kill his spirit, if not kill him. For each time an assisin was sent, they died by his hand. He is getting better. He smiled and laughed the other day, in joy. He still clutches his head once in a while, but it is getting less. He is winning the arguments he has with Shukaku. Sasuke is having less nightmares, and is coming along well also. He has decided to take up singing more, since I started to teach him. He has a fine voice. He still thinks about his family being killed infront of him, and asks if his brother has been caught yet. Naruto is also well. He still thinks about the villagers that mistreated him, and shunned him. However he has been smiling real smiles lately, and started to show his true intelligence. He is still hyper, but that is ok. I do apologize, that this had to happen, but when I entered this world, I had to find a purpose. These boys are that purpose now. I plan on making them strong, and also making sure they are happy. I am not going to ask you to stop searching for them. As with anyone, I know these boys are precious, if not for who they are for what they carry. Anyway, I must go, the boys are learning meditation today, and I must check on them. Good thoughts to your respective villages. Nezumi

Hokage. I saw that sensei had asked for me about my brother. However, if you do get him before I am back at the village, ask him why? I want to know why he killed our family and why he tried to kill me. I tried to be a good brother. I still think about him, but lately the thoughts have not been good. I could forgive him for what he tried to do to me, but for our parents, I can not. I hope you not think ill of me Hokage. Sasuke.

Old man. Guess what? I saw a butterfly swarm today. I was walking along the river with Sensei, Gaara, and Sasuke, when this trees leaves came to life. I mean it looked like the leaves jumped off. Hundreds of butterflies. I saw one, that was on the ground, futtering it's wings but not able to get up. It had blue wings. I asked sensei why the other butterflies didn't help this one. He said that he didn't know, maybe they couldn't. I said I could. So I picked up the butterfly and put it on my shoulder. We were walking by another tree, when the butterfly jumped off my shoulder and rejoined the others. I asked sensei what happened. He said that maybe the butterfly did not need anymore help from the outside and was ready to rejoin it's family. I hope to rejoin the village sometime also, but I am not ready yet. Bye for now. Naruto

Dad. I'm sorry. I'm still angry with you. I will be stronger, and make you proud of me, but I want to do it in my own way. I still think about you. Gaara

The Kazekage looked at that last set of writing over and over again. He never noticed how the paper shook in his hands, or the tears streaming down his cheeks.

Naruto breathed in deep, keeping his mind clear. His ears picked up the sounds of a nearby stream, the wind rustling of the leaves, the.  
The boys hand quickly reached up and caught Splinter's finger that was a meer inch from his forehead. The rat smiled at the boy, who lifted up his blindfold. He looked over at Gaara and Sasuke who were rubbing their heads.  
"I'm not dead last?," Naruto asked.  
"Nope, you're not," Splinter said as he gently hugged the boy.  
Sasuke smiled at Naruto, as did Gaara, neither boy feeling jealous of the other.  
"Today we are going into the village," the rat said smiling as he stood up. That was when the boys noticed the camp was all packed up. They noticed one medium bag with the tent rolled over it, and a small sac sitting next to it. Splinter walked over and picked up the medium bag, placing it onto his back, and secured it into place. He then picked up the small bag and slung it over his shoulder, before turning back to his students. He raised an eyebrow at the looks he was getting from his students.  
"What's wrong?, the rat asked.  
"You will be discovered sensei," Sasuke said rising to his feet.  
"That's right," Naruto joined in, getting to his feet, as Gaara did the same, but only nodded.  
Splinter chuckled and closed his eyes. His hands quickly formed a series of seals, before he called out, "Henge." He then turned to see the shocked face of the boys, who saw the rat replaced by a youngish man, with plain features.  
"Do not need to worry," the disguised rat said with a chuckle, "and while we are in town, it is Uncle Yoshi. Understand"  
The boys all nodded and followed their teacher as he started to walk to the road.  
The boys' natural shyness started to take over as they got into the village, as it was busy with activity, a lot of people were in the streets. Splintered smiled as he felt the young ones grabbing a hold of his robe, so he did the only thing he could think of. He stopped by a merchant and bought a piece of cord, that he loosely tied about his waist. He then instructed the boys to hold onto that, as it would not hinder his movement as much. It wasn't log after this though, that the Splinter, felt a tug on said rope, as Gaara had stopped to stare in a store window. The other three looked at Gaara, then into the store that the young one was looking at. In the window of the store sat a purpleish stuffed bear. Gaara's eyes were wide as he looked at the bear. The store owner, who was outside, saw this and smiled as he kneeld down infront of the youth.  
"You like that bear?," the store owner asked.  
Gaara's eyes went to the man, and started to shy back away from the store owner.  
"My apologies," Splinter started, "the young ones have had a difficult time. I am their uncle, and gaurdian"  
"That's ok," the store owner chuckled, looking up at the henged rat, "my own children did the same." He looked back at Gaara. "You know that bear up their is a special bear." He saw the youth turn his eyes back to the bear in the window. "You see, that bear was my own son's." Gaara looked back at the man who nodded. "Yep, carried that with him wherever he went. That bear has seen a lot in his time. He has been given a lot of hugs to. He holds a lot tears, from when my boy got hurt. His ears," the store owner touched his own, "heard a lot of secrets, that even I don't know about. His fur," the owner rubbed his hand over his shirt covered chest, "has felt the wind of many places, high and low"  
"Really?," came Gaara's quiet question.  
"Oh yes," the man said, "infact," he lowered his voice, "my son said that he learned some secrets from the bear to." He gave Gaara a nod and a wink.  
Gaara smiled at the man.  
"I think a bear that has secrets like that," Splinter said, "would make a wonderful companion for traveling. Specially with you Gaara"  
Gaara gasped and looked up at Splinter. Naruto, and Sasuke both smiled, for they knew from their teacher, that Gaara never slept, and this bear might keep him company at night, when they rested.  
Splinter turned to the shop keeper.  
"How much?," the disguised rat asked with a smile.  
"Well that depends," the man said, "where all are you heading"  
"Actually we are to be nomadic," Splinter explained, "I want my nephews to see the world, and learn from it and all it's peoples. That way they can knwo all types of people, and how best to help them"  
"I see," the man said chuckling. He went into the shop then came out with the bear, which he handed to Gaara, "I tell you what, my son when he stopped traveling, gave that bear to me. He said, 'I want the next young traveler to have this, please give this to him.' So," he said as he knelt infront of Gaara, "since you are a young traveler, it is my obligation to fulfill my son's wish, and give that to you"  
Gaara gaped at what the man had said.  
"I am honored sir, but...," Splinter began then stopped. He saw the look in the man's eyes. As the man looked at Gaara, there was open friendliness there, but also some distant pain and loss was apparent, "I see. Very well then"  
"Thank you," the man said as he looked up at the oldest of the four. A look of understanding paced between the two.  
"Thank you," Gaara's quiet voice came, getting the store owner's attention. Then Gaara did something unexpected by the whole group. He reached out and wrapped a small arm about the man's neck in a small hug.  
The store owner in turn patted Gaara's back, before letting the youth rejoin his companions, watching the group walk away, before going back into his shop, a single tear falling down his cheek.

"Kage-sama," a voice called before opening the door.  
The Kazekage had enough time to gain composure, before the door opened.  
"Yes?," he asked the ninja who entered.  
"We have heard word about the children, and their abductor," the sand-nin replied, "They travel north past Konohagakure. No visible harm has befallen them. Infact from what I heard, their abductor has bought items, that state as to what he says he intends on doing. Various practice weapons, shuriken, kunai, clothing, packs, food, and some bedrolls."

"Are you sure of this information Kakashi?," Sarutobi asked.  
"Yes Hokage," the ninja in question answered, "Also the person in question bought cold weather gear, for himself and the boys"  
"Did you get a description of his looks?," the Hokage asked.  
"Yes," Kakashi answered, "however, what we got means he could be anyone anywhere kage-sama. He seems to be keeping his word though"  
"How so?," the kage asked.  
"Well," Kakashi started, sounding confused, "He also managed to aquire items, from shop owners. Ones that had troubled pasts, ones who lost family members. What is even more confusing is the people he aquired these items from. He aquired a stuffed bear, from a gentleman who lost a son to the Sand. A set of goggles from a woman, who lost a daughter during a skirmish that involved our village, and the Rock village. A flute from a widow store owner, whose husband died at the hands of Itachi a week ago"  
"That is disconcerting," Sarutobi said.

"Forgive me Kage-sama," the sand nin said, "that's not all.  
"Go on," Kazekage said, keeping his voice neutral even though his nerves were shaken a bit.  
"A large gourd was given to them, by a woman whose husband died traveling the desert," the nin went on, "a set of metal claws, by a young man who lost both parents when hunting foxes. These are the kind that go over your fingers. A short sword by a man, who lost a child during a tiger attack, when he went abroad. The last item though is what struck me worst of all sir"  
"Why is that?," the Kazekage asked.

"It was a special tent," Kakashi said, "one that is bigger on the inside than the outside. It was given to them by a person, whose cousin, and his entire family died by a plague carried by rats"  
Sarutobi swallowed, then nodded, "Thank you Kakashi you may go."

"Thank you," Kazekage said, "you may go."

From both villages the messagers disappeared in a puff of smoke. This was then followed by a knock. The two kages of the respective villages, bid for the person to enter. When the door opened, it revealed the person that they just spoke with.  
"Sorry to report Kage-sama," each messager said, "there is nothing new to report."

Splinter opened his eyes and smiled. The inside of the tent was very nice, it held warmth from the fire pit well. He watched Naruto taking his nap, goggles pulled over his eyes, Sasuke reading over some new song that they picked up from the town, and Gaara talking quietly with his stuffed bear. The rat lay one his side from the sitting position he was in, looking at the wall of the tent, hearing the snow and wind blow outside. Things were just beginning for them all, and he hoped the Kages understood the underlying message that he sent them, when he gave his reports. He could have done real harm to those villages right then, but he didn't. That was not his intention. He then sighed and rolled onto his stomach, hearing the wind slacking off, but he knew the snow would be falling thicker. He heard Gaara add more wood to the stove, drawing his attention to the youth.  
"Will the storm last long Splinter?," the red head asked.  
"I don't know," the rat answered truthfully, "the storm is just starting."

Sorry for the large amount of sap in the story. The first two chapters are taking place when all three youths are six. I am going to try to have three chapters for each year of the character's lives after this. I hope you are enjoying the story so far, there may be some eventual yaoi, not sure yet. There will be some definite action in later chapters. Thanks for reading. 


	3. Chapter 3

Bijuu nin - Discoveries

I do not own these characters

Gaara giggled, it wasn't so much funny, as it was amusing.  
"What are you giggling over Gaara?," Splinter asked, as he sat next to the eight seven year old red head.  
"Bugs," Gaara simply said.  
Splinter looked down at the ground, to see one of Gaara's sand spheres, with a bunch of different bugs crawling through it.  
"I can feel them move in the sand," Gaar explained, "It feels wierd, but not bad. The bugs aren't punching through, as moving the sand aside. Like someone combing my hair"  
"Ah I see," Splinter said with a smile, "and how has Shukaku been treating you"  
At this Gaara sighed, "He still won't let me sleep, but he has stopped telling me to kill you, Naruto, and Sasuke"  
This made Splinter think for a bit, smiling subconciously as he heard Gaara giggle some more. The rat patted the boy on the back, before getting up and walking to where Naruto was. The blonde was sitting infront of the fire gazing into it, this might not have been unusual, except it was Naruto. The young blonde was normaly so full of energy, and always acting out, which reminded him of someone else who wore orange.  
"Naruto," Splinter said getting the young one's attention, "you ok"  
Naruto looked up ath Splinter, and shrugged. He learned a couple months ago, he didn't have to always act hyper or dumb infront of Splinter and the others.  
"Kyuubi, and I were talking," the blonde admitted, "He is going through his 'I'm sorry for what happened to you' litany"  
Splinter did a quick calculation in his head, and sighed. He reached over and hugged Naruto.  
"I'm sorry," the rat said, "I forgot didn't I"  
"It's ok," Naruto smiled a little, "it's not like you could have got me something anyway"  
The blonde leaned against Splinter, feeling the comforting weight of his teacher, as the rat draped an arm about Naruto.  
"Yes," Splinter nodded, "but it is still not nice to forget." He looked down at the blonde, "So what color shall it be"  
Naruto giggled, as he said, "Sky blue"  
The rat felt his eyes twitch, "And for how long"  
"The rest of the day," the blonde kid said with even more giggles, "That was from Kyuubi"  
Splinter nodded and performed some hand seals...

Sasuke looked up and snorted a little, "Forgot about something"  
Splinter smiled, "No, but this made him happy"  
"The color really suits you sensei," Sasuke chuckled, as he looked at the rat with sky blue fur.  
"Indeed," Splinter said with a smile, that was until he sat down and gave Sasuke a serious look, "How are things with you"  
"Raiju," Sasuke said with a sigh, "keeps whispering about adhereing to honor. He keeps telling me to revenge my clan, stuff like that"  
"Have you explained to him that you need to get stronger to beat your brother?," Splinter asked.  
Sasuke nodded, then sighed. "He says it's to make sure I don't forget." He seemed to think about something, "But I am troubled sensai"  
"What about my student?," the rat asked calmly.  
"Naruto," Sasuke said in a sigh, "He is getting depressed again"  
"And you think it's more than his birthday?," Splinter questioned.  
Sasuke nodded, then remained silent for a bit. He looked down at some of the clothing he was folding. He started to fold the clothes, as he thought about his new family. Splinter watched Sasuke, not wanting to interrupt the child's thinking. Instead he waited patiently, and he didn't have to wait long.  
"You know about the festival, right?," Sasuke asked, at Splinter's nod he continued, "It was shortly after I turned five that I was allowed to go. When I went with my father and brother, I was having fun. I saw this blonde kid roaming around, looking kind of scared. I walked over to him, to ask what was wrong, but was stopped by Itachi. He simply said to not to approach the blonde on this day. I was about to ask why, when I saw it, Naruto's eyes widened in so much fear, and he ran." He blinked as he felts his eyes sting a bit. "I then saw a bunch of men running after him. Then my brother ran after them, telling me to stay behind"  
"But you didn't," Splinter said interrupting.  
Sasuke smiled sadly, "I got there shortly after Itachi scared off the villagers." He took a deep breath, then he hit the pile of clothes he was working on, "They beat him, not enough to break any bones, but he had bruises and cuts. I... I walked over slowly, I saw... I saw the cuts were healing"  
Splinter nodded, but kept silent as he knew there was more.  
"I kneeled beside Naruto," Sasuke said, "Itachi, didn't try to stop me. I picked up Naruto's hand as he regained conciousness." Sasuke swallowed and looked at Splinter. "I told him he wasn't alone, as I had a demon to. Itachi became distant after that, and soon after the massacre happened. What was worse was after, Naruto..." Sasuke looked down.  
"I said that it's my fault," Naruto said as he entered the tent that they used, "If I would not have been there, I would not have got hurt, Sasuke would not have come over, and then his brother might not have found out his brother had a demon in him"  
Sasuke looked over at Naruto, and smiled "It wasn't your fault. If he were any kind of brother, he would have understood"  
"It still has to hurt," Gaara said as he walked into the tent as well. He walked over and hugged Sasuke as did Naruto.  
"It did," Sasuke said but he looked at Naruto again, "And it's not your fault"  
Naruto smiled and shrugged, "Feels like it though. I mean you lost a family"  
"And gained another," the raven headed boy said.  
"We all did," Gaara said.  
"Yes, we all did," Splinter said agreeing.  
The rat slowly stood, and looked down at the three infront of him. He sighed, as he realized that they had to grow up so quickly. He came to a thought, and smiled a kind smile.  
"No training today," Splinter said, "I want you three to go out and just have fun, but you will have to watch the camp. I need to go into town for somethings. I will be gone a few hours"  
Sasuke nodded, as did Gaara, Naruto thought for a moment before nodding himself.  
"If there is trouble, you are to hide, like I taught you," the rat said further.  
All three nodded again, before smiling and heading out of the tent to play.

Sarutobi sighed, "This is... this... this is EVIL"  
Kakashi chuckled, along with Iruka, as papers were suddenly scattered about.  
"Ah the ever elusive enemy," Kakashi said as he bent over to pick up the papers.  
"Paperwork," Iruka chimed in also chuckling, but suddenly stopping, "Hokage-sama"  
"What is it Iruka?," Sarutobi asked, noticing the slight note of distress in Iruka's voice, as the ninja slowly rose to standing position.  
Kakashi blinked as he noticed it was a brown scroll, which on it's covering, had the kanji for 'Nezumi.  
"How?," the sharigan bearer started to ask.  
"It's a couple days old," Sarutobi explained, "He could have dropped it here at anytime"  
Sarutobi, opened the scroll, looked at it for a few seconds, before smiling. He started to read aloud...

"Today, is October the tenth," Kazekage began to read for Temari, and Kankuro, "and Naruto's birthday. He thinks I forgot, so now my fur is sky blue for the rest of the day. However I had a surprise for him. It's amazing seeing these childrens' faces light up when something like this occurs"  
Temari giggled.  
The kage smiled at her for a bit, before returning to the scroll.

"These children train hard," Sarutobi continued, "Sometimes it's easy to forget that they still need to be children. I almost made that mistake with my students before, but I knew, and still know better"  
He unrolled some of the scroll before he continued to read.  
"It was during these hard training sessions, that I had surprised my charges, including Naruto, who was my target," Sarutobi said with a chuckle, "Oh my," the hokage broke out into laughter, "What I did, shall be forever known as 'It seemed like such a good idea at the time.'"

"It's during the birthdays of the boys, as well as holidays that each get one present," Kazekage continued, "After Sasuke, which each boy got a storage scroll, and some new throwing weapons, that Naruto had already said what he wanted for his birthday. He stated and I quote, 'I want us to each have an animal representing are tenants.' So, I showed up at camp, laid out three scrolls that were summon basis, and used them. Gaara got a racoon kit, Sasuke a tiger cub, and Naruto got a fox kit"  
"How could that be so bad?," Kankuro asked.  
"Well you may be asking yourself, how is this so bad?," the kage of sand said holding up a finger, "First these are kids that we are talking about."

"Second," Sarutobi said chuckling, "None of these children had so much a pet goldfish as they were growing up. Third, when you are dealing with said children, guess who gets stuck with training them as to where to 'go' and not 'go"  
By now Iruka, was sitting in the chair holding his sides, laughing so hard.  
"Also guess who cleans up after the messes?," Sarutobi said with a smile, "But it is worth it. Seeing them sleep, or in Gaara's case, just relax while petting their new friend, brings a smile to my face. However the children, all understand these animals are to be trained as their partners, as much as their tenants are their partners. Thankfully they all understand, and are eager to learn how that can be possible. I can only hope it keeps through."

Splinter smiled as he woke up, he heard the gentle yapping of Kyu, as the fox and Naruto played. He heard Tasa's gentle purring, as she and Sasuke were still sleeping, next to him. The tiger was curled up, with the Uchiha boy curled around her. Gaara, was petting Tan, while the racoon batted at his own tail. Splinter smiled more as he began to sit up, the sunlight streamed into the tent, showing the sun had completely risen.  
"Ah, I hope I continue to have good days like this," the rat said to himself.

Each child here respectively is seven years old now. 


End file.
